My Lego Network Wiki talk:Official Store
---- TheA987 I'll buy: 1 Stone Golem and 6 tires -- =[[User_Talk:TheA987|'Talk']]=My shop 05:25, February 2, 2010 (UTC) click my element mod once and I will send you the tires but Ajr will need to send you the stone gollum-- 05:27, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :I'll see if I can get a Stone Golem for you, hold on please. Ajraddatz Talk 21:07, February 5, 2010 (UTC) FB100Z I feel like an idiot here, ordering from a store which I code, but I'd like two Gypsum and the maximum number of Pipes available. here. 19:25, February 5, 2010 (UTC) I'll give you the 2 gypsum, click my page 20 times anywhere-- 21:57, February 5, 2010 (UTC) I also have 15 pipes in my inventory, if you want to sell out my stock that will be 150 clicks. Do you want that many or just a few?-- 22:01, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :So that's 170 clicks. I just clicked 60 times, so go ahead and send over two Gypsum and one Pipe. 01:56, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Oops. Major fail. To put it clearly so as to not spam: *I clicked 60 times as mentioned; that's two Gypsum and five Pipes. I was thinking 20 clicks there; just remembered your record-low prices. So now, you owe me four Pipes. Right? *I also clicked an additional 54 times, so that's an extra five Pipes. I'll click six more times when I have the chance. *Therefore, you currently owe me nine Pipes. I hope I have this right. 23:58, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok did you get my other stuff?-- 15:37, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yup, thanks here. My miscalculation resulted in me having 40 Pipes, not the 50 required to complete Rank 5. :I'll order as much as possible again. I just clicked 40 times, to buy the remaining four Pipes. 20:43, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok then so we are done?-- 16:31, February 8, 2010 (UTC) SSgt i need a t-square for 2 clicks. thanks. 00:38, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm out ask Ajr-- 16:47, February 6, 2010 (UTC) on his talk page?? 16:49, February 6, 2010 (UTC) indeed-- 16:53, February 6, 2010 (UTC) John HI, I HAVE A BIG ORDER I WOULD LIKE ONE OF EVERY Shield BUT THE Shield of Endurance AND ALL YOUR NEBS. I KNOW THIS WILL BE 700 CLICKS TELL ME HOW MANY NEBS YOU HAVE AND ILL ADD THAT TO THE BILL -- Johnater Talk my store! Go Ravens! 17:47, February 6, 2010 (UTC) sheep4444 Order: Item QTY Price red pearls 1 4 (Done) glatorian contract 1 30 (Need) stolen data crystal 1 100 (Done) Circuit board 30 (Really need) Total:180 (It will take me 3 days to click) sheep4444 Sheep4444 (talk) 19:11, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I will give you a stolen data crystal please click my soundtrack mod. Also with a order this big you will have to reply me here if you want it-- 01:31, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Done. Mantles Victory Banners I would like to buy 10 house of mantles victory banners for 10 pikemen.-- 05:08, February 7, 2010 (UTC) New order! I would like to order 10 potted plants. 3 best bees. and a millstone please. If you need to divide it amongst yourselves that's fine, just tell me where to click for the items. Tilmangoins (talk 19:41, February 7, 2010 (UTC) No I got it. 19:42, February 7, 2010 (UTC) OK, Where would you like me to click? Tilmangoins (talk 00:19, February 8, 2010 (UTC) OK, Where would you like me to click? Tilmangoins (talk 00:17, February 9, 2010 (UTC) May Pop Purple Popper please. 00:35, February 9, 2010 (UTC) I clicked 16 times, I owe you 4. I'll get them as soon as they build up. Tilmangoins (talk 01:21, February 9, 2010 (UTC) hey don't worry about it I'll click his page later your trade is done!-- 01:22, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Well, I clicked his May Pop 4 more times before I read your message, Joeman. I guess I should've logged on here first. But that's OK with me. I usually ONLY use my clicks for people on the wiki, but sometimes my 6 yr old son logs in to play and he clicks a bunch of random stuff, and he used up the clicks I was saving for payment. LOL. Anyway, it's all paid in full now and as soon as I receive my items I'll be placing another order, or possibly a click trade. Tilmangoins (talk 05:24, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Just saw the order stats up top. No, I haven't received items yet. Tilmangoins (talk 05:33, February 9, 2010 (UTC) my turn! I want a dragon please-- 20:01, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Sgt i need 3 nitros for 1 click. 23:18, February 7, 2010 (UTC) see talk page-- 16:34, February 8, 2010 (UTC) waz-up' i have ordered a lone time ago but no one haze replied me is there a limit to items -- Johnater Talk my store! Go Ravens! 23:06, February 8, 2010 (UTC) It's not a limit...it's just that we don't have enough stuff...we need to cancel it sorry. You should probably ask Joeman how to add Nosubst to your signature. 23:09, February 8, 2010 (UTC) johnater I would like to now how many catapults knits stone golems and dragons you have johnater 04:05, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Awesome3000 12 Tires 1 Spoiler 2 Engines 1 Carburetor 1 Spoiler 1 Muffler 1 Shock 15 Solar Cells 07:06, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Redtron600 Redtron600 (talk) 15:11, February 9, 2010 (UTC) I'll take one rank 1 starter pack please.Redtron600 (talk) 15:16, February 9, 2010 (UTC) gypsum and pipe whats the max order for gypsum and pipe?